


Кладбище домашних

by SakuraLieutenant



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLieutenant/pseuds/SakuraLieutenant
Summary: Легенда о проклятом кладбище оказалась правдой. Кто-то сделал то, о чем все успели только подумать, и теперь недавно погибший и оплаканный блудный сын вернулся. Кто позвал его обратно, и, в сущности, он ли это?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 17
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Кладбище домашних

**Author's Note:**

> Cильно основано на «Кладбище домашних животных» Стивена Кинга. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в рейтинговые сцены, являются совершеннолетними!

_Они не возвращаются прежними._  
Тим протягивает руку за кувшином, наливает себе еще вишневого сока. Долго возит столовым ножом по тосту, размазывая густой темно-лиловый джем. Сосредоточенно, с отчетливым чавкающим звуком мешает овсянку ложкой — по часовой стрелке, круг за кругом, смотря в центр этого унылого водоворота, только чтобы не поднимать взгляд.  
Напротив него за общим столом сидит труп. 

*****  
Тим представления не имеет, что именно произошло и почему. Только неделю назад он стоял над могилой своего брата в черном костюме и с черным зонтиком. По правую руку от него всхлипывал Дик, говоря что-то проникновенное и в то же время искреннее; по левую тихонько хлюпал носом Дэмиен. Тим не мог плакать и не мог говорить: он сжимал в замерзших пальцах ручку зонта, следя, чтобы со спиц не капало Дэмиену на макушку. Гроб, черневший у них в ногах, был закрыт. Видимо, милый братец, лежавший там, внутри, выглядел паршиво.  
После столкновения с фурой будешь тут красавцем, подумал Тим, и ему захотелось ударить себя по лицу.  
Да, если уж быть циником, то к этому все шло. Джейсон был бестолочью, он бездумно рисковал жизнью и совсем не берег себя. Алкоголь, безрассудство, дурацкие опасные приключения... Этот инцидент мог стать ему уроком. Если бы выжил — может, наконец задумался бы и стал вести себя хоть немного осторожнее.  
Только он не выжил.  
Тиму не хотелось плакать, и от этого было стыдно: со стороны он наверняка выглядел бессердечным уродом. У которого брат умер, а ему хоть бы что. Мог бы и разрыдаться из вежливости. Но Тим не мог. Он стоял, сухими глазами смотрел себе под ноги, на багровую деревянную крышку, и крутил в голове одну неизменную мысль.  
Этого не должно было случиться.

*****  
Погода с тех пор так и не стала лучше; фаталистическая нотка в душе Тима подсказывает, что и не станет. Дождь то льет стеной, то повисает в воздухе сыростью, но не прекращается ни на минуту. Тяжелые тучи не рассасываются, не уступая ни миллиметра неба, и за окном от этого постоянно темно. Весь дом просыпается в полумраке, в полумраке обедает и ложится спать. Тоскливо, как ни жги свет в коридорах. Что со светом, что без — тоскливо.  
Под мерную дробь ливня Тим пытается читать книгу: он впервые в жизни взял в руки Джейн Остен, которой избегал все эти годы. Скука невероятная, но хоть немного поднимает настроение. От ужина Тим отказался. Из вежливости умял немного печенья с молоком, когда с ними подкрался Дик и умоляюще заглянул в глаза. Все-таки Дик старается как может, бедняга. Пытается поставить всю семью на ноги. Тим не может его винить за назойливость, но и благодарность получается какая-то глухая, притупленная.  
Взаимоотношения Беннетов с не-Беннетами окончательно путаются у Тима в голове, и он скучающе роняет роман себе на колени. Хорошо им всем, думает он с досадой. Хорошо, когда единственная твоя проблема — это не в кого влюбиться и не с кем поговорить. Тим ни с кем не готов говорить, совершенно ни с кем. Уже почти неделю. И он мучительно хотел бы не влюбляться. Ни в кого и никогда. Даже — особенно! — в тех, в кого уже успел. Это плохо для него заканчивается. Проще наплевать на все и читать глупые старые книжки, слушая, как стучит по карнизам дождь...  
Нет, это не дождь. Тим вскидывается, роняя зачитанную книжку на пол.  
Кто-то стучится в дверь.  
В такой поздний час, думает Тим, ведь не приходят же просто так. Грабители не стали бы стучаться: или вломились бы сразу, или влезли бы через окно или черный ход. Нормальному человеку в двенадцать ночи в чужом доме делать нечего. Следовательно, что-то случилось. Возможно, нужна помощь. А как можно не помочь?  
Так что Тим успевает совсем убедить себя в разумности своих действий, когда открывает дверь.  
На пороге стоит Джейсон. Грязный, промокший и иссиня-бледный, с двумя блеклыми стекляшками вместо взгляда.  
Тим зажимает себе рот рукой, чтобы не закричать.  
Лиловатые губы Джейсона тянутся на одну сторону, раскрываются темной пересохшей трещиной в плохой пародии на обычную наглую усмешку.  
— Привет... Тимбо.

*****  
Но все это было вчера. Вчера было, само собой, до смерти страшно, но страх не выдержал пристального взгляда. И теперь все они сидят за столом, включая труп недавно умершего брата, и им в первую очередь невыносимо неловко.  
Джейсон ничего не ест. Только смотрит перед собой остекленевшим взглядом.  
Прямо сквозь Тима.  
Овсянка не лезет в горло.  
— Я не хочу устраивать разбор полетов, — вдруг заговаривает Брюс, не поднимая головы, — но кто-то ведь это сделал.  
Дик и Дэмиен одинаково съеживаются от его слов. Примерно так должен отозваться злодей в плохом криминальном фильме, когда детектив сообщает, что уже знает убийцу. Более того, Тим догадывается, что у него самого сейчас такое же лицо.  
— Нам следует просто это обсудить. Но мы не сможем этого сделать, пока никто не сознается.  
Это глупо, морщится Тим. Можно подумать, кто-то из них убил человека, а не поступил совсем наоборот.  
— А разве это был не ты? — вдруг огрызается Дэмиен, нервно сжимая в руке вилку. Брюс весь дергается, точно эту самую вилку воткнули ему в бок:  
— С чего ты взял? Я как раз отлично понимаю, что это было бы опрометчиво и очень опасно.  
— Ну и кого из нас ты назвал идиотом? — Дэмиен распаляется еще больше, готовый сорваться с места. — Думаешь, кто-то из нас посреди ночи вскочил, взял лопату и потащился... Думаешь, кому-то это было проще сделать, чем тебе?!  
— Вы серьезно? — напуганно перебивает Дик. — Мы серьезно это обсуждаем?  
— Нет, блин, у нас за столом трупак сидит, а мы просто...  
Тим закрывает глаза, словно это поможет как-то сбежать от ссоры. Как бы то ни было, кому-то из них пришла в голову абсолютно безумная идея. Историю про индейское кладбище, расположившееся в паре минут ходьбы за их домом, слышали они все. И о том, что дети закапывали там своих умерших питомцев, чтобы те потом вернулись домой — живые, более-менее целые, но уже не совсем те.  
«Они не возвращаются прежними».  
Кто после такого предупреждения все равно решил бы попробовать?  
— Ты с ума сошел! — чуть не плача, выпаливает Дик. — Кто-то из нас? Пробрался на кладбище, тайком выкопал гроб, открыл его, а потом... Да тут же не меньше трех часов пешком!  
Два с половиной, мысленно поправляет Тим, и невольная волна дрожи проходится по его позвоночнику снизу вверх.  
— А машину в этом доме водят только двое, — скалится Дэми, — просто так говорю, если кто забыл. Так что вам придется вычеркнуть меня.  
— А меня, значит, вычеркивать не надо? — мрачно напоминает Тим.  
— Не-а. Ты отбитый, ты мог и не такое устроить.  
— О, ну спасибо!  
Не выдержав, Дик перестает пытаться успокоить хоть кого-нибудь и вместо этого взвивается сам:  
— Видишь, что ты натворил?! — кидается он на Брюса. — Ну давайте все сейчас переругаемся просто потому, что тебе стало интересно...  
— Мне тоже интересно.  
Все резко замолкают. Джейсон, о котором все забыли, как-то рассеянно смотрит прямо перед собой. Сквозь Тима. На Тима. И произносит тихо, но отчетливо, с явственной угрозой.  
— Мне тоже _очень_ интересно. 

*****  
Джейсон кажется более чем живым. Каким-то нездорово живым, если спросить Тима. Ходит, разговаривает, неаккуратно напихивается едой за общим столом. Мрачно шутит, ерошит Дэмиену вихры на макушке, шатается по дому с книгой под мышкой. Уходит во двор и дымит там своими отвратительными сигаретами, которые теперь пахнут еще противнее, с ноткой горелого мяса. Иногда замирает посреди комнаты и долго во что-то вслушивается, высоко запрокинув голову, и его шея точно готова сломаться.  
Иногда — буравит спину Брюса взглядом, полным тупой злобы. Тиму остается только гадать, почему.  
В общем, Джейсон ведет себя как живой; вместо него вымершим кажется весь остальной дом. Все тихо и тревожно, точно тени, обходят блудного сына стороной, каждый давится какими-то своими мыслями, каждый боится их озвучить. Разговор, начатый Брюсом, так и повис в воздухе: он продолжается без слов, одними короткими взглядами друг на друга. С сомнением: ты это был или не ты? Если не ты — кто тогда? Кто проклял это и так не очень-то уютное место, впустив сюда мертвеца, очень недовольного своей новой жизнью?  
Исключение составляет разве что Дэмиен, который освоился на удивление быстро — то ли в силу возраста, то ли характера. За пару дней совместной жизни с трупом он уже несколько раз называл брата «Жмурсоном», дважды отбирал у него из рук вазы, которые тот пытался разбить в порыве бессмысленно вспыхивающей и гаснущей ярости, а один раз даже попробовал выгнать из-за стола: за то, что Джейсон слишком увлекся столовым ножом.  
Возможно, с тревогой думается Тиму, на самом деле Дэмиен... даже счастлив. Где-то в глубине своей маленькой зубастой души. Его надоедливый и наглый, но все-таки смутно любимый старший брат вернулся и даже отдаленно похож на себя прежнего.  
Остальные этого счастья как-то не разделяют.

*****  
Живого Джейсона Тим всегда узнавал по шагам — легким, широким, иногда в неровном ритме, когда брат возвращался после очередной авантюры подвыпившим или подбитым, хромая на подвернутую ногу. Тим всегда слышал, как он проходит мимо его спальни по пути к себе в комнату. Иногда, нетвердо стоя на ногах, Джейсон провозил ладонью по двери или прислонялся к ней плечом — тогда Тиму казалось, что он вот-вот зайдет или просто ввалится в комнаты, но этого никогда не происходило.  
Мертвый Джейсон движется совсем иначе. Вот он открыл свою дверь, тащится по коридору. Каждый его шаг тяжел и отчетлив. Звук мела по школьной доске, звук ногтей по стеклу. Он волочит ноги, точно чугунные, но идет и не сбивается с шага.  
Он идет сюда.  
Тим жмурится и зарывается лицом в подушку. До смерти хочется накрыться поплотнее одеялом и сделать, как в детстве, вид, что оно защищает от монстров, притаившихся под кроватью. Настоящий монстр притаился за дверью. И он знает все, одеялом его не обманешь. Он знает, где ты прячешься. Знает, что ты прячешь. Знает, что ты любишь его последние несколько лет, но тебе не хватило смелости сделать первый шаг, рискнув воображаемой гордостью.  
Знает, кто сотворил с ним это: мерзкий, противоестественный, жестокий акт возвращения к жизни.  
Держись, Тим. Смелость тебе понадобится — вся, какая есть.  
Дышать в подушку становится тяжеловато, но поднять голову — значит, признать реальность происходящего, весь ее абсурд и ужас. Признать то, что где-то позади с глухим скрипом открывается дверь. Шаг, шаг, шаг — тихо, с оттяжкой шаркающий по полу. Тим пытается притвориться спящим, но плохо: спящих не колотит такой крупной дрожью. «Я ведь не виноват, — думает он вопреки всякой логике, — я ничего не сделал».  
Неслышный, одним телом ощутимый скрип кровати. Могильный холод, забирающийся под одеяло. Тяжелый и зябкий груз чужого тела над собственным.  
Отрицать реальность — поздно.  
Реальность нависает над Тимом и звучно хрипит ему на ухо.  
— Привет, Тимбо.  
— Это был не я, Джей, — лепечет Тим, задыхаясь, — не я, честно, ты ведь сам...  
— Шшш. Тихо.  
Губы у Джейсона — ледяные, но удивительно мягкие. От того, как они спускаются от уха к шее, а затем вниз по загривку, по коже бегут мурашки.  
— Я вернулся, Тим. Вернулся к тебе.  
Что, мертвые действительно все знают? Или это ты все знал, Джейсон, просто предпочитал прикидываться слепым и глухим, пока был жив? А теперь, значит, вернулся с того света, и прямое признание стало не так уж и нужно?  
Тим, впрочем, только рад, что ему не нужно ничего говорить: холодные пальцы под футболкой, пересчитывая ребра, выбивают воздух у него из легких. Поцелуи на шее и плечах ощущаются как ком снега за шиворот, и Тим весь дрожит, даже не пытаясь увернуться. Подставляется под ладонь, скользящую по груди, будто в попытке нащупать сердцебиение, а затем без объявления войны ныряющую за резинку шорт. Он не пытается сбежать из-под мертвой ласки или отбиться от нее. Он не знает ничего об оживших трупах, не может даже предположить, что будет дальше, не попытаются ли его сожрать заживо или удавить голыми руками.  
У него сбывается гребаная мечта. Все равно, когда и как. Все равно.  
Если это кончится его смертью — что ж, закономерно.  
...и все-таки нестерпимо, до судорог страшно! Не издавая ни звука и так ощутимо _не дыша_ , Джейсон отбрасывает тяжелое одеяло и задирает на спине футболку, языком обводит торчащие позвонки. Тим прячет лицо в подушке, скулит от холода и тревожного возбуждения. Едва успевает пугливо дернуться назад, когда с него стаскивают шорты — прежде чем его всего подкинет на постели и до боли выгнет в пояснице от внезапного возбуждения. Боже, он действительно завелся, ну и кто он после этого?  
Джейсон вылизывает его, дразнит, впускает язык и пальцы внутрь; он приглушенно мурлычет где-то там, между чужих напряженно расставленных бедер; Тим только что не воет в ответ. От холода сводит пальцы и плечи, но между ягодиц и на щеках полыхает, точно перед открытым пламенем, и Тиму кажется, что он сейчас пойдет крупными трещинами и разлетится на кусочки от перепада температур.  
Остается только надеяться, что все это — не сон: если такое выдала его собственная фантазия, то он всерьез сошел с ума.  
Вдоволь наиздевавшись, Джейсон проводит языком последнюю полоску, длинную и влажную, вверх по чужой пояснице, а затем рывком разворачивает Тима лицом вверх — тот только успевает сжаться в комок, позволяя это сделать. Глаза Джейсона холодно и пусто пылают в темноте: два бесцветных огня за мутноватыми стеклышками. Тим смотрит в эти глаза и понимает. Понимает того, кто сделал эту несусветную глупость, рискнул мировым порядком и собственной жизнью ради жуткой городской легенды. Потому что перед ним сейчас Джейсон, и живой ли, мертвый ли — наплевать на это. Джейсон, настоящий, который забыл все, забыл себя наполовину, а его, Тима, вспомнил.  
«Как же я его люблю, господи, как...»  
Тим обвивает шею Джейсона руками и целует его в губы. Весь вливается в этот поцелуй — горький, на вкус отдающий железом и стоялой водой. Обнимает руками, ногами, прижимается всем телом и сдавленно хнычет от избытка чувств, не очень даже понимая, о чем хочет умолять. Чтобы его взяли наконец, чтобы не отпускали, чтобы не бросали, чтобы-чтобы-чтобы...  
Что, мертвые действительно все знают?  
Внутри становится больно и жгуче-холодно, но почему-то так мучительно правильно, что Тим дергается навстречу сам, смутно боясь, что разорвет себе что-нибудь. На чужой спине, под взмокшими ладонями — сетка грубых рубцов: господи, его что, по кусочкам собирали? Тим изучает эти рубцы пальцами, как незнакомый витиеватый почерк, заглаживает боль и раны, которые в них зашифрованы. Он прячет лицо на чужой шее, закусывая кожу, чтобы не кричать. Всеми легкими пьет чужой запах: сырой, затхлый, землистый, но при этом необъяснимо джейсоновский, который так сладко захлестывает с головой. Переполненный этой последней каплей, Тим весь гнется в чужих неживых руках и скулит имя столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы наконец все-таки высказать все чувства. Слов Джейсона он не разбирает, да и вряд ли это слова, но так хочется верить, так хочется... Перед глазами у Тима искрит, под холодными касаниями он сам себе кажется обжигающим; и когда он кончает — болезненно, выворачиваясь наизнанку, с хрустом каждого сустава в теле, — у него по щекам текут слезы. 

— Ты ведь не знаешь, кто тебя оживил, да? — хрипло спрашивает он потом, долгие минуты спустя, лежа головой у Джейсона на плече. — Ты думаешь, что это Брюс, просто потому что обижен на него. Но ты не знаешь точно.  
— Я не помню.  
Впервые за все время Тим различает в голосе Джейсона новое. Не злобу и не фальшивую веселость.  
Джейсону больно.  
— Я не помню...  
Тим закрывает ему рот рукой и целует в щеку.  
— Все в порядке, — шепчет он, — все хорошо. Спи.  
Но они не спят: оба потому, что не могут. Они лежат в темноте, и Тим слушает, как ветер колышет кроны деревьев у Джейсона в голове.

*****  
Несмотря на жутковатый вид, мистер Уилсон оказывается неплохим соседом. Несколько нелюдимым, несколько с причудами, но, стоит только найти к нему подход, вполне дружелюбным и очень интересным человеком. Находить подход к людям Дик умеет и любит.  
Поэтому они двое сидят на крыльце дома и молча смотрят, как солнце садится за верхушки сосен. В руках у Дика — початая банка колы, у Уилсона — щербатый бокал, наполненный виски на два пальца. Правда, Дика так и не пригласили в дом, но погода стоит теплая, и здесь тоже на удивление уютно.  
— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — все-таки напоминает Уилсон. Дик как бы рассеянно кивает.  
— А, да... Помните, когда мы только приехали, вы рассказывали Дэми про индейское кладбище?  
Уилсон отпивает виски и морщится. Поднимается ветер.  
— Само собой, а что? Ничего интересного в этой истории нет. Ничего, что тебе нужно знать.  
— О, мистер Уилсон, поверьте.  
Дик на всякий случай улыбается.  
— Еще как нужно.


End file.
